


Werewolves Gone Wild!

by peenwolf (cissues)



Series: Suck On This [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hales aren't related, LITERALLY, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissues/pseuds/peenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pornstar Derek Hale (aka Adrian Alpha) has had a mostly successful career in front of the camera, although most people chalk it up to his Grecian bod.  However, lately his career has been going flaccid and he and his manager, Erica, brainstorm on how to get it up again.  When a blossoming alternative porn company offer a video with their shining young star, Little Red, Derek can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves Gone Wild!

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE A SUMMARY OF A FIC LIKE THIS? Maybe I should start writing summaries of trashy romance novels. I'd be good at it.  
> Anyway, in short, Derek is a seasoned porn star who's trying to revive his career and Stiles is a porn progeny who offers to do a video with Derek. Stiles has tattoos because I say so.
> 
> Also, this is unbeta'd, but if anyone is interested in betaing my Sterek I'd super crazy appreciate it pls n thx

Derek is hot. Anyone who has ever seen his films can tell you that. However, the problem right now doesn’t have anything to do with his body, it’s that it’s been seen before. Again and again. Derek has been around the block a couple times and there isn’t much he hasn’t done. Maybe that’s a bad thing, but he doesn’t see it like that. He loves his job. It fits him and, unfortunately, there isn’t much else he’s good at besides sex and looking hot.

His career is floundering, though, and his manager is struggling to get it out of the water.

“How freaky are you willing to get?” Erica asks, a trimmed eyebrow raising at her client. Derek just sighs and shrugs. “Anything that can help, I guess. But you know my stance on any sort of... excrement.”  
Erica nods wisely. “Well... it’s not anything crazy, but there’s this cute little alternative company that’s been getting really popular online and has started to get recognised by some of the big names. They have this precious kid as their main attraction whose manager expressed interest in scheduling something with you. I think it could help you a lot.”

Derek frowned. He usually frowned, but this one was deeper and more contemplative. “How alternative? You know how mainstream I’ve been. I don’t want to go from vanilla to kinky just like that.”  
But Erica was shaking her head, opening her laptop with this sly smile on her lips. “It’s nothing like that. It’s just that the boys are actually gay and they have tats and stuff. It’s more to cater towards this new generation of gays.” Then she turns the computer so that Derek can see the main page of the website. A lithe boy with muscle rippling just under his skin leans back on his heals, one hand bracing him as he arches slightly into the air. He has tattoos -- a sleeve an arm and a smattering of symbols and words on his legs and stomach and a shaved head, and when his tongue flicked out to wet his lips, Derek sees a tongue stud. Derek watches as the boy grins and then howls before the short clip ends.

“Who was that?” He asks, dumbfounded. Being in the business so long meant that he could easily separate business from personal, but he couldn’t look at that kid objectively. He was gorgeous.  
“He goes by Little Red. He has a red riding hood gimick. It’s actually kind of perfect. He’s also the boy you’ll be screwing if you accept the offer.”

He accepted the offer.

Derek spent an embarrassing amount of time watching Red’s videos. All twenty six of them. He obviously hasn’t been in the business for a hell of a lot of time, but he’s good. The videos are imaginative and engaging and _really hot_. It’s probably the first time Derek actually enjoyed the story behind a video. Porn actors don’t generally make the best regular actors, but these boys had something.

The red riding hood schtick was obvious from the beginning. Red would wear a scarlet hoodie (that would eventually get torn off, which is a shame because he looks fantastic in it) and about half of the videos were filmed outside in a forest. Most of the guys wore wolf ears and there were a few that even howled every so often. There was an entire series of about five videos that mapped out the original fairy tale. Red going through the woods, gets fucked by the wolf. At his grandma’s place fucking the wolf on the kitchen counter. The lumberjack and Red fuck the wolf until he’s a pile of twitching limbs. It’s pretty romantic and Derek actually finds himself getting off on the videos, despite his “objective” viewing. He doesn’t usually react this way to porn, mostly because he considers himself desensitised, but there’s something about this Red kid that he’s practically drooling over.

The day of the shoot he’s actually kind of nervous. He’s never met the guy but he feels like he’s already pretty familiar with Red’s style. Maybe that’s a bad thing, he’s not sure. He’s getting prepped in a trailer when Erica comes in sporting this evil grin.

“Wow you are fucked.”  
“Nice one.” Derek rolls his eyes.  
“No, like... this kid is hot. Also, get ready for it... you’re doing a werewolf theme.”

Derek has to bodily turn towards his manager, an incredulous look on his face. “A _what?_ ”  
Erica is cackling. “Werewolf theme. You’re going to have contacts,” she gestures towards the lens case he’d been eying, “and a tail and you’re going to jump him in the woods, fuck him and then take him back to your wolf den and fuck him there and then probably some other places, too.”  
He can’t keep down a grimace as the stylist eases his hair into a perfect coif. “This had better be worth it.” He says, finally, frowning deeply as the red contacts are applied right before a thick ring of eyeliner.  
This _really_ better be worth it.

It is.

Red is... way hotter in person then on camera. He has these golden honey eyes that glint with mischief and curiosity. He has his hands in the pockets of his hoodie that Derek knows hides a thin, toned body. He’s grinning at Derek, waving like he’s not about to take it up the ass by this guy.  
“You must be Adrian Alpha.” He says and... yep. Derek shivers at the boy’s voice. He shrugs in his tight leather jacket that they stuffed him in. “And you’re Red.” He holds out a hand, but Red just uses it to leverage himself into a hug. It’s pretty unprofessional, but maybe that’s kind of what Derek has been missing. So he hugs back.

When they separate, Red has this look on his face, like he knows something Derek doesn’t, which is probably true considering this is his domain.  
“Alright, if you’ll follow me I’ll show you where we’re going to start. You know how to act, I hope?” He asks and Derek wonders of Red has spent as much time watching Derek’s videos as Derek has watching his. It’s unlikely. Derek’s kind of a creep.  
“Yeah, somewhat.” He grunts out, taking in the scenery.

It’s an actual forest. There’s a cabin where the film crew are setting up and supposedly, that’s where his “wolf den” is set up. He still thinks the whole idea is ridiculous, but he guesses that porn is, generally, pretty ridiculous.

Red takes him through the forest, about twenty steps away from the light of the cabin, where a clearing is bustling with lights and equipment and people ordering other people to do stuff. The whole production of porn had originally freaked Derek out. These people were putting a whole lot of effort into something that is generally regarded as vulgar and worthless. Porn isn’t cheap, especially when it’s as high quality as the stuff he and Red do. It’s like producing a short film that just so happens to be 3/4ths sex.

Finally, they’re ready to shoot and there’s a man in a turtleneck with a bottle of amber liquid in a mason jar in his hand squinting at him. “You’re Adrian Alpha?” He asks, gaze flicking to Red who just looks antsy. “Yes.” Derek answers, straightening his back against the judgmental glare he’s receiving.  
“Oh, give him a break, Peter. He’s super accredited. I don’t think we’ve had someone this prestigious on our sets... ever.” He then turns to Derek, placing a hand on his bicep. “Don’t mind him, he’s just really serious about his work.”  
Derek’s blushing now, having not really thought of himself that highly before. It’s just interesting hearing it from someone like Red.

Peter sniffs and opens the jar, taking a sip of whatever’s inside. “I am appropriately serious. There’s a reason these videos get the reviews they do. PLACES!”  
And then everyone’s scrambling and perching behind cameras or ushering Derek into a dark, hidden spot behind a bush. The sun is still in the sky, but it’s shaded by clouds and there’s a pink stretch across the blue that he’s sure was captured on film for dramatic effect.

Lights go on, someone shouts action, and Red starts walking.

Derek had received a script and looked over it briefly on his own. He usually didn’t really have to go by the script exactly. All that really mattered was how fantastic he could remove his clothes and fuck whoever he was supposed to. Erica, however, had made him read over the script completely a few times. According to her, this time was different, and he could see why.

So, when he saw Red start walking, he waited a few beats before emerging from the bushes and stalking after the other boy. He waited for the right moment and pushed Red heavily against a tree. The kid gasped, staring at Derek with this look on his face. It wasn’t scared or nervous, it was... curious.  
“What the fuck?!” He struggled for a second before freezing, Derek’s face going in, his lips trailing up the other boy’s neck and jaw, finally nestling beneath his ear.  
“I could smell you for miles. You’re intoxicating.” He growled, trying not to blush at how ridiculous he sounded, but Red made this noise in the back of his throat as his hands went to rest on Derek’s shoulders. “That’s impossible.” He murmured, looking uncertain. That’s when Derek flashed the fake fangs.  
“Not for me.”

Making out in fangs was exactly as uncomfortable as it sounds. He was told he could take them out after this take, but he had to at least wear them for the first kiss. However, he’d kissed with more awkward things in his mouth. He still managed to make it hot.

When they yelled cut, Red pulled away, laughing at the strings of spit connecting them. Derek pulled out the fangs, making a disgusted face. “That was awful.” He said, handing them to someone with a napkin ready. Red still had giggles as he brushed a thumb under Derek’s eye. “The contacts look great, by the way.”  
Derek found blushing to be his main concern this evening.

The next scene was a quickie against the tree and then sweeping Red up and carrying him to the cabin where they would have a passionate and intense night of mating. Apparently Derek was required to howl at least once. He was starting to doubt this agreement.

With the cameras warming up, Derek and Red got back into position, with the slighter boy’s arms around Derek’s neck and their faces close enough to touch.

ACTION.

And they were making out again. Grabbing and kissing and tugging and finally Red had Derek’s tight as hell pants down past his ass. He drops to his knees and mouths Derek’s dick through his black briefs. At this point, Derek is really fucking hard. He’d never really had trouble controlling himself before, but something about Red just got to him and it was a relief when the boy slipped the briefs over his throbbing cock.

Red is... really good at blowjobs. This is something that Derek had known, somewhat, from the reactions of the partners in Red’s videos, but experiencing it himself? That was a whole different story. He had to pull out all the tricks not to come embarrassingly soon. He was kind of put off by how much this was affecting him. More often than not the sex was mediocre enough that he was comfortable faking it and was able to disconnect himself from the act, but now... Red had him wrapped around his little finger.

With a smooth glide of the tongue up his shaft, Derek let out a deep moan, but what really made him squeal was when the kid sat up and started swallowing, taking Derek as deep as he could. He let out tiny noises of pleasure and he was trying to control his face as much as possible, but it was mostly just sheer hope that he didn’t have his regular sex face on.

Red took him all the way in and started moving back and forth and when Derek looked down, he was too far gone to care that the sight alone got him to moan again. Red’s amber eyes were staring at him, lidded and red around the edges, but there was a smile to them. His cheeks hollowed out even more, making his sinful cheekbones that much more apparent. He had this blush to him that reached the tips of his ears and Derek had to read down and stroke the shell before moving to run a thumb over the kid’s eyebrow.

It didn’t take long before he was warning Red and the boy pulled away and closed his eyes to let Derek come on his face. He knew it was a little dangerous, but he must have discussed it with the director beforehand. Derek heard a gentle shout of “Lick it off!” that prompted him to pull Red up and... lick off his own cum. Not the first time, just not his favourite thing to do. Peter directed Red to wrap his legs around Derek’s hips and let himself get carried to the cabin. They were just breaking the line of trees when the scene ended and the cameras stopped recording. Red tightened his legs around Derek’s middle, a huge grin replacing the lusty look he’s adopted in front of the cameras. As Derek carried him, the boy leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  
“You’re doing swell, wolf boy.”  
Then he licked a stripe up Derek’s neck, who almost dropped him for it.

Despite being able to walk, Red didn’t let Derek put him down. He clung to the man all the way to the bedroom laid out like a messy cave. The cameras were already setting up.

“You have legs, you know.” Derek grunted, readjusting the boy in his arms who just tightened his grip. “Yeah, but this is more fun.” He said, wiggling a little. Derek gave Red’s asscheek a squeeze for that before they were being told to enter the room as if Derek had just trekked through the forest. He certainly felt like he’d been hiking.

He carried Red into the room and practically threw him onto the bed. Both parties immediately began to strip, but as Peter demanded more intimacy, they jumped for each other to help with the undressing. As more and more clothing was peeled away, Derek saw the tattoos. The intricate designs weaving through Red’s skin. All Derek had was a triskelion on his back. He felt kind of... lame next to Red.

Once they were completely declothed, Red straddled Derek, they’re lips pressing together in something more intimate than before. It was less desperation and more passion, like they’d been waiting for this forever. Derek tensed his grip on the boy and muttered “mine” against his lips. Red’s breath hitched before he tackled Derek to the bed and started kissing, licking and biting every inch of him, leaving marks scattered about his skin. He didn’t mind, but when Red got closer to his crotch, Derek moved to lay Red down gently, leaning over him as he did so, biting a bit harder and more frequent than necessary, but he was supposed to be a wolf... and he really liked biting. Apparently, Red enjoyed it as well, if the squirming and moaning and sighing and gasps had anything to say about it. Finally, Derek was at Red’s hips, teasing the sensitive skin there thoughtfully before going to lick along the boy’s shaft, taking the tip in his mouth before going down further and further. He couldn’t deep throat, but he was pretty good at everything else about sucking someone off.

He twisted softly and licked and let Red’s hips lift off the bed and softly fuck his mouth. When he pulled off with a pop, he was a little disappointed that the boy hadn’t come yet, but he supposed it looked better for the cameras.

And with that, Derek urged Red to flip over on his stomach and almost gasped. One the boy’s left asscheek was a detailed portrait of a howling wolf. Derek tried not to make his surprise so obvious as he got out the lube and spread it over his fingers.

Stretching Red was unsurprisingly easy. He’d just learned that, no matter what, stretching was better than not. He didn’t want to cause harm to any of his fellow actors, especially one with this nice of an ass. Finally, Red was kind of whining and begging Derek to fuck him, making these awful little noises that made Derek impossibly harder. Finally, after a couple second break to slip on a condom and slather himself in lube, he positioned himself and pushed in, slowly at first, and then all at once and relished in the cry of pleasure from his partner. Red had lifted his ass a bit, popping himself up on his elbows. The whole bed rocked as Derek thrust into the boy, fingers gripping Red’s hips bruisingly. Red was loud. It was loud and sexy and incoherent, but it seemed he was trying to string words together, but was mostly coming up with “fucks” and “goddammits”.

They changed positions quickly and Red was now riding Derek’s lap, his face buried in the man’s shoulder as he bounced. Derek helped by bucking his hips up in time, but it was mostly Red, desperately fucking himself into Derek’s dick. The name that was bubbling from his lips was not “Adrian” or “Alpha” or anything else Derek would have expected, but his actual name. It was quiet enough that really only Derek could hear, but every now and then Red would breath out a barely there “ _Derek_ ”.

It only prompted him to go harder.

Red came pretty much the instant Derek wrapped his hand around the boy’s dick. It splashed on their stomachs and Derek couldn’t help but smile wolfishly. Stiles just smirked before it melted away into his fuckable lust face. When they changed positions again, Derek had Red’s leg hooked with his arm and was testing exactly how flexible the boy was. It turned out he was pretty flexible.

There was a moment -- a director requested moment, but a moment nonetheless -- where Derek slowed down and let his forehead rest against Red’s and, as per the director’s request, whispered “Mate” while staring into Red’s eyes. They both laughed once the moment was over.

It didn’t take much longer of Red sucking at Derek’s neck and rolling his hips in time to the thrusts for Derek to come again. They had to pause to throw away the condom and replace it with a new one, and they decided to change positions again. This time, Red pulled Derek up and against him on the wall, letting the man fuck him there. It was by far Derek’s favourite position and Red seemed to be pretty okay with it, too.

Finally, after another hour, they rolled off each other, panting and grinning and laughing hoarsely. True to his word, at his final orgasm, Derek had howled low and loud and crying out in pleasure was all Red could do to keep from laughing.

As they cleaned up, Derek noticed Red watching him. It was pretty normal to finish a video, wash up, go to high five your co-star and then be on your merry way, but those looks weren’t of friendly camaraderie, those were the curious expressions from earlier.

Derek was finally in his normal clothes and Red in his when the boy walked up to him, a smile playing on his lips. He held out his hand. “Stiles Stilinski.” He winked at Derek’s dropped jaw. Instead of shaking his hand, Derek pulled the boy into a hug. “Derek Hale, but I have a feeling you already knew that.”  
Stiles was blushing when he let go. “So... I may have been a fan of yours for a really long time, and you might have been the reason I got into this business in the first place and I may have been harbouring a crush on you all the time, including now, and I may be wondering if you’re free tomorrow night for dinner.” Stiles’ face was both hopeful and curious, that curious expression that kind of got Derek.

After a few beats, Derek shrugged, grinning at the growing smile on Stiles’ face. “Yeah, I can do dinner.” He responded. Stiles nodded but then took on a very serious expression. “Okay, but I’m warning you now, I don’t put out on the first date.”  
Derek can confirm, however, that Stiles is a liar.


End file.
